Goodway sinking Interviews
Toward the end of a Round-the-world tour the PAW Patrol embarked on, the ageing vintage passenger liner "Goodway" sank after being damaged by a storm. Amazingly, all passengers and crew survived. ABISI decided to interview some of the passengers and crew who were onboard, It was my job to interview them and record what the survivors said. What they had to say was quite extraordinary. First Impressions The vintage liner "Goodway" was an ageing passenger ship built in the early 1920's. It was 800 feet long from stem to stern, 88 feet wide at the bridge wings, and 175 feet high from keel to mast top. Here's what the survivors had to say. First up was Marshall. Me : What was your first impression when you first saw the Goodway? Marshall : It was weird-looking. Me : What did it look like to you? Marshall : It just didn't look like any ship I had ever seen. The back wasn't flat, like I'm used to. It was all curvy like that of the Titanic, only smaller. I almost couldn't believe I was going to be oing around the world on this ship. Zuma was next in line. Me : What was your first impression when you first saw the Goodway? Zuma : I could tell it was an oldew-style ship. The bow didn't cuwve out as it ascended like today's ships do. It almost looked flat fwom the side. The stewn looked like it had been taken fwom the Titanic. Rubble was third. Me : What was your first impression when you first saw the Goodway? Rubble : Can I even describe it? Rocky had an interesting first impression. Me : What was your first impression when you first saw the Goodway? Rocky : I was surprised it hadn't been scrapped. Not that I wanted it to be scrapped. It was just in a surprisingly good condition for a hundred-year-old ship. If I wanted to build a ship, I would build one that looks exactly like the Goodway. Chase wasn't so impressed. In fact, he felt strange. Me : What was your first impression when you first saw the Goodway? Chase : There was something about it that didn't feel right. Me : Describe this feeling you had. Chase : I felt as though it was cursed or something. Everest volunteered to go before Skye for some odd reason. Me : What was your first impression when you first saw the Goodway? Everest : I had never seen a passenger ship before, so when I saw the Goodway, I thought "this is what ships look like." For some reason, Skye didn't speak when asked about her first impressions. Mayor Humdinger, however, did. What he had to say made Rocky leave the room during the interview. Me : What was your first impression when you first saw the Goodway? Humdinger : It was a rust bucket. I was going to be spending months on this pile of rust? Alex Porter and his "grandpa" also boarded. Me : What was your first impression when you first saw the Goodway? Alex : It was awesome. I couldn't believe I was actually going on the same ship as the PAW Patrol. Mr. Porter : It looked like a good place to bake cakes and cookies for any passengers. Katie also boarded. Me : What was your first impression when you first saw the Goodway? Katie : It wasn't really what I had in mind when I thought of the ship that would take us around the world, but it was still better than nothing. When the passengers boarded, their opinions changed. Chase : I literally forgot I was on a ship. Rocky : Then I saw a sign that said "C Deck" and I was like "ugh, another place to get wet."(producers laugh) What did I say? Marshall : I thought the ship was owned by a very very very rich person, because the inside was better than any hotel I had ever been in. Humdinger : I apologized to Mayor Goodway when I saw how grand the interior was. It was as if I was in a royal palace. Ya know what they say, never judge a book by its cover. Everest : I almost fainted when I saw the fancy inside. It was just, like out of this world fancy. It was here that Skye finally agreed to talk, but she spoke with tears in her eyes. Me : What did you think when you boarded the Goodway for the first time? Skye : (sniffs) It was like a fairy-tale castle. I never thought... (sobs) it would soon be gone. (cries) Chase : I was relieved, almost, when I saw the big staircase. Something still didn't feel right. Departure Ryder could not embark on the Round-the-world tour. I wanted to know why. Me : Why didn't you go on the trip with your pups? Ryder : That morning, I woke up sick as, well, a dog. The captain said I couldn't go because she didn't want whatever my illness was to infect the passengers. The Goodway's captain agreed to talk with us. Me : You say you were the most experienced dog captain when you took command of the Goodway. Is that true? Captain : Yes, but most of that experience came from smaller cargo ships. I had never driven a four-stacked passenger ship from the 1920's. It was a whole new world to me. It was the day of departure. The last few passengers were cashing in. The PAW Patrol were among the last to board. Me : Rocky, I heard you didn't bring your vehicles with you. Why is that? Rocky : They simply wouldn't fit in the already full cargo hold. Skye wouldn't leave her helicopter behind. Me : Why wouldn't you leave your helicopter behind? Skye : I just didn't think it would be fair to leave it behind when it could fly. I didn't want to leave the only vehicle I had ever had at the lookout while I was away. After all, ya never know when ya might need it. Zuma : Of couwse, we didn't want to leave ouw twucks behind. They had become best fwiends to us; it was hawd to say good-bye to them. This decision would prove the better one. As the pups walked up the gangway, there was some emotional conflict within them. Marshall : Adventure Bay had been the only home we ever knew. We weren't ready to leave, but the gangway left and we were going to be farther away from our home than we had ever gone before for the next few months or so. While onboard, the pups would have responsibilities. Marshall : I was to be the emergency pup in case someone got hurt or a fire started. Zuma : I was to be on the bwidge as a fiwst mate. Rubble : I was gonna be in the boiler rooms putting coal into the boilers. Rocky : I was going to be in the engine room for maintenance and repairing. Chase : I was the police officer. I was supposed to make sure everything was right. Skye : I was going to be the lookout up in the "crow's nest." Everest : I was to be the entertainer. As the Goodway left port, the captain began to have doubts. Captain : Whenever you sail a ship like this, somewhere along the way, something always goes wrong. And something did go wrong. The Goodway had three turbine engines and two reciprocating engines. Tow turbines drove the outer two propellers. The reciprocating engines drove the inner two. The third turbine engine drove the center propeller. As the Goodway sailed out of the bay, the center turbine suddenly stalled setting off alarms. Zuma : There was an alawm. I looked to see what the pwoblem was and I saw that an engine had stopped. I told the captain and she called the engine wooms. Rocky : The captain called and I answered it. She then said the center turbine had stopped. I went to the center turbine room and it was filled with steam so thick I couldn't see through it. The other turbines and the "reciprocators" as we called the reciprocating engines were still fine and we thought they would carry us the rest of the way, and I am proud to say that I was right. The round-the-world tour would start with a transpacific crossing, stopping in Hawaii for supplies before continuing to Hong Kong. The Goodway would then visit the Philippines and Malaysia, then it would travel across the Indian Ocean and through the Suez Canal before cruising the Mediterranean Sea. The ship would then sail to Southampton where it would stay for a few days before crossing the Atlantic to New York. Then they would sail down the East Coast and through the Bahamas before going through the Panama Canal and sailing up the West Coast back to Adventure Bay. That is, if everything else went smoothly. Voyage to Hong Kong For the next few days, the Goodway sailed to Hawaii at an impressive 25 knots, just 3 knots short of its top speed. Goodway herself was somehow impressed at how quick the ship was traveling. Even Humdinger was amazed. Humdinger : I couldn't believe the ship was moving so fast. It really was outdoing my expectations. Goodway : The ship hadn't sailed in so long, yet it still went gracefully through the water like a knife through butter. That's how fast it was going. The Goodway's new captain was also impressed. Captain : Most cargo ships can't go much faster than 15 knots. The Goodway was speeding along at 25 knots, even hitting 26 at one point, and we were only running on 4 out of 5 engines! I was like "How the heck are we going so fast?" Rocky was also happy. Not because the ship was going faster than he thought, but because his mate was in Hawaii with his pups. He simply couldn't wait to see them again. Me : Did you miss Tundra? Rocky : Do I breathe? Yeah, I missed her. I hadn't seen her for a long time. I wondered if I would ever see her again. Tundra was also looking forward to seeing Rocky. She and her pups, Sage, Aurora, and Winter, had spent the previous several weeks in Hawaii, having a blast. But, now they were starting to miss Rocky. Me : How much did you miss your mate? Tundra : Very much. I just couldn't stomach the idea of being away from him for so long. I just couldn't wait to see him. It wasn't until two days into the voyage that Rocky gave his family a phonecall, telling them he was almost there. Tundra : To hear Rocky's voice for the first time in weeks was very soothing. Maybe I wasn't stuck here forever. As the sun rose on the fourth day of the Round-the-world tour, the Goodway finally steamed into Hawaiian waters. But, there was a problem. Captain : The water wasn't deep enough for the ship, so we couldn't sail into the docks which were way too small anyway. We had to lay anchor off shore and have smaller yachts bring the passengers onboard. On one of those yachts were Tundra and her puppies. The Goodway wasn't quite the ship she was expecting. Me : What was your first impression of the Goodway? Tundra : We were expecting a big, haunkin' cruise ship, not an old-looking steamer. It looked more like a ship from the 20's than a cruise ship. I thought, 'Really Rocky? That's the best you got?' I couldn't wait to see the embarrassment on his face. Rocky : I couldn't wait to walk up to my family and say 'welcome to the Goodway and the best cruise ever.' As Tundra walked up boarding stairs, her puppies trailing behind her, Rocky was waiting. Tundra : He had a smile on his face, and I didn't know why. I said, "This is the ship you picked?" He said "Yes." I said "Boy, you picked the wrong boat because I'm not spending a vacation on a small cramped fishing trawler. Rocky : Tundra was judgin' this book by the cover alone. I was like 'Woman, you haven't seen our cabin yet. You can't say something's gross from the outside alone.' Tundra was laughing at Rocky, until she saw the first class staircase. Tundra : I couldn't wait to embarrass Rocky with a smelly junkyard. I was greeted by a beautiful staircase. I was speechless. Rocky : "Who's embarrassed now?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. She didn't have to say anything to say she was amazed. I even saw her blush. Tundra wasn't the only one who was impressed. Sage, Aurora, and Winter were also amazed. Sage : I had never seen anything like it. Aurora : I felt like I was in a palace made just for me. Winter : I was speechless. After resupplying, the Goodway set course for Hong Kong, 7 days away. As they sailed away, Rocky decided to give his family a tour of the engine room. Rocky : I showed them the engines and explained how they worked and they were amazed. Aurora : I just wanted to fall asleep when dad was talking about the engines. I felt like he was giving me a lecture. Winter : I was trying to listen, but the engines were so loud that I couldn't hear what he was saying. Sage : My ears almost exploded! That's how loud those stupid engines were. Rocky : I've had my ears blasted by loud engines in the past, so these engines weren't that bad. Tundra : I hadn't. I almost went deaf. While the Goodway sailed to Hong Kong, the passengers settled down for dinner, and boy where they impressed. Everest : I was very eager to try out the food, judging by the menu. Me : What was on the menu? Everest : Let me think. Um... lets see. There was seasoned beef with corn and gravy on the side, um... spicy chicken with barbecue sauce, lamb chops and apple pie, um... sweet potato and fish sticks? ... Maybe, a smokehouse burger? That's all I can remember. Me : You really have a good memory. (Everest blushes) So, what did you order? Everest : I went with the lamb chops. They tasted like liver! Everest wasn't the only one impressed by the food. Through the Philippines Monsoons Trouble in the Suez Beauty of the Mediterranean English Vacation Atlantic Birthdays Cruisin' in the Bahamas Problems in Panama The Last Sunset Mother Nature's Fury First Signs of Trouble Intruder Alert! Initial Alarms Confusion Among the Passengers Abandon Ship! Mayday Trapped First Rescue Attempts Second Rescue Attempts Third Rescue Attempt Surprise Betrayal Final Rescue Attempts: Final Plunge Return to Adventure Bay Investigation Conclusion